hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Viviburn
Welcome Viviburn }! - Darkchylde (talk) 16:15, August 29, 2015 (UTC) There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. For questions, please contact an Administrator. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! - Darkchylde (talk) 16:15, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ' • Badges • Images • Copyrights • Vandalism' |} Poll Do you really believe the poll would turn out to be biased? Due to the number of people who made an account just to edit Alluka's page or join the discussion in the forum, to me it seemed pretty obvious who would win. I think Darkchylde and DinoTaur too would vote towards Alluka being female. If I suggested to start a second poll about the pronouns, it's because I was wondering whether we should use the ones the author used or the ones matching the character's gender. Anyway, when Killua introduced Alluka to Gon (after Nanika, I think? I don't remember the order), I was told he used a specifically female pronoun or introduced her as his sister, which Alluka did not object. If you can check, do, it should be rather useful. If it's verified, it's the kind of evidence I'd like to use in the poll. Also, the merchandise seem to hint that Alluka is female, but I wouldn't say it's too reliable. Just to be sure, in the forum I said "himself" because I had not yet got to the part where I said Alluka was to be considered female (I'm not saying "is female" because people who happened on the discussion randomly might think I was referring to Alluka's sex and not Alluka's gender, which would only create more confusion). I may have been a little harsh in my response on the forum, but I don't like it when people twist my words or try to come up with the worst possible interpretation. Do not think I don't feel guilty for what I have written in the past ("It doesn't matter if Alluka thinks he's a girl, he's a boy" or something like that), I did not know enough. Martialmaniac (talk) 10:22, January 5, 2016 (UTC) I don't know if I'm too optimistic - which it is rather odd for me - but I think no one would cheat simply because the only way to cheat would be to create many wikia profiles, and, to put it bluntly, no one cares about it enough to do that. It's not like we're trying to protect the values of orthosexuality, or anything like that. From what I see, most active users are debating how valid the evidence we have really is, though some of us adopt immature methods. I hope this doesn't sound offensive, but my concern was, and still is, in a sense, to make it clear that Alluka is a trans girl, because I reckon it is something that affects one's outlook on life and sensibility in a huge way. It's about someone who doesn't feel confortable with how he/she was born. Though me wanting to be so clear about it may sound very selfish, perhaps it's due to my own circumstances, I don't know, on the one side it would mean highlighting a modern conquest made by a Shounen manga (thus the one that should be most "othodox"), on the other, it might look affected. What do you think? Well, in any case, it's too early to talk about that. Anyway, I think the main obstacle to the poll would be laziness. HxH no longer has many fans willing to contribute, so digging out the evidence could be quite a pain. I wanted to make it only for registered users only (of course, people making an account just to vote would be fine), because this way we can be sure that everyone has looked at both sides carefully through their comments. Though I believe Alluka is a trans girl, I'm a bit hesitant to accept the vote of people who say "She's a trans girl because it's obvious". Although, to be entirely honest, the poll was also a pretext to gather all hints from the manga once and for all, so that we have clear material to analyze. Sorry about the length and the inevitable mistakes, I never have the time to proof-read. Martialmaniac (talk) 20:18, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Sorry to butt into the conversation but I do believe the poll would be completely biased should it take place. I'm not sure if you've noticed but the only people that have resorted too cyber abuse and trolling on other articles regarding Alluka have been those who believe him to be a girl, and besides, it's clear that the majority of the fanbase(which comes to hunterpedia at least) believe this also. Because of this, I do not trust them enough to believe the poll would turn up unbiased. Don't get me wrong, it's obvious that the majority of the people in this debate(which come to hunterpedia at least) strongly believe Alluka to identify as female, hence all the trolling and such, but because of this a poll would be impractical and unnecessary. Not only that but this is not a simple aesthetic change to the article or a character popularity, it is a very important piece of information about the character. It's not something that should be decided based on what people think would be "progressive" or "interesting", it should be decided by the information we have regarding the matter, the strongest of which is a data book which refers to Alluka as male. I agree that it's a confusing topic but for one that has been going on for as long as it has, I'm not sure we should tackle it in such a way. Since we've referred to Alluka in a gender neutral fashion, there haven't been many instances of vandalism or tantrums by those strongly(to put it lightly) in favor of referring to Alluka as female, and so I think we should keep it that way. Pigzillion (talk) 21:25, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Addressing Alluka I'm asking you just to be sure: on the "Alice in Borderland" wikia, on Kuina's page, gender section, they wrote "Trans Female". Depending on the result of the poll (sorry we haven't done it yet, but at least for Darkchylde and me it's exam period, and that takes a lot more time than normal edits), should we use the same caption with Alluka? Naturally, for the category, we'd use the normal "Female Characters", it's just to convey as much information as possible. Or is "Trans Female" only for man who underwent the intervention? What do you think? Martialmaniac (talk) 19:20, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Hello, and don't worry; I have been extremely busy as well. "Trans female" is a term for any female who was designated as male at birth, regardless if they've undergone surgery - people have personal preferences about their own terms but this is the most general/common definition. I don't know how other wikis list trans characters (like using "trans female" or "female") but, personally, I'm fine with either one. Perhaps both should appear on the poll? Poll2 I had no idea you had replied! Sorry! Feel free to use my talk page, so I will be notified. Bleach wikia is the only "precedent" I know of, and on Giselle's page, they just used "female" and specified the male sex in the Trivia (we could do it in the gender ambiguity section). Anyway, I hope we'll be able to start the poll soon, so be sure to vote. Martialmaniac (talk) 16:52, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for your support I just wanted to say thank you for having my back in the thread, and also make a small request of you. I've left messages on both Darkchylde and MrGenial11's talk pages regarding OnePieceNation and his unprofessional behavior, and though I don't expect a response from Darkchylde (she's absent from the wikia), I believe if MrGenial11 receives multiple messages he'll be willing to take action. Even if it's something as small as saying "I agree", I'd really appreciate it. Olivemeister (talk) 19:45, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Sure thing! Sorry for not seeing this sooner. And seriously, there's no need to thank me. I should thank you for opening the discussion again!Viviburn (talk) 22:00, September 30, 2016 (UTC)